Enderverse Timeline
This page is a timeline of events. You may be looking for a timeline of novels. This page documents events in chronological order that took place in the Ender's Game Universe, or Enderverse. In ''Speaker for the Dead'' and chronologically subsequent novels, the "B.S.C." (before Starways Congress) and "S.C." (Starways Congress) dating system was introduced. It was stated to be based on the date of the founding of the Congress. However, due to many timeline contradictions (mainly about the founding date) between canon sources, this wiki has decided to use its own dating system for use in articles. This dating system uses an unofficially recognized calendar in order to provide a relative reference to events in the series. The origin year, or epoch, will be based on the date of the Formic Xenocide, as it is the most prominent event in known Enderverse history and localizes the timeline around the first novel, ''Ender’s Game''. The designations used to label years will be BX (Before the Xenocide) and AX (After the Xenocide). Many events will have approximate dates (denoted by "c.", for "circa") or will be listed as unknown, as there are many contradictions between canon material that makes it difficult to know for sure when events occurred. The Pre-Formic Wars Era (< 100 BX) c. 300-600 BX * The Formic Ark leaves the Formic Homeworld. ?? BX * The expansion of humans into the Sol System takes place. ** Luna and Mars are colonized. ** Space stations, including one that would eventually become Battle School, are constructed at the Lagrange points and in the Asteroid Belt and Kuiper Belt. 122 BX * Mazer Rackham is born. 118 BX * Victor Delgado is born.''Earth Unaware'' 108 BX * The Formic scout ship separates from the mothership beyond the solar system.Earth Awakens ?? BX * Juke Limited develops gravitational manipulation technology (Gravitics) that can be utilized with the Jukes Gravic Downmaster. The Formic Wars Era (100 BX - 0 BX) 100 BX * The First Formic War takes place.Earth Afire ** The Scouring of China takes place. ** The Battle of the Belt takes place. * The International Fleet is founded, and along with it the Hegemony and the positions of Strategos and Polemarch. 100 - 97 BX * Research conducted by the Hegemony leads to the invention of the Ansible. * The Hegemony institutes strict population laws and establishes Common as the global language.The Swarm * The Second Warsaw Pact is established. 97 BX * The Parallax Telescopes are destroyed by Formic fighter ships. * Thousands of Sol System asteroids are occupied and mined by Formic miniships in order to construct a larger fleet. 95 BX * The Second Formic War takes place. c. 95 BX * Mazer Rackham is sent into space at near lightspeed in order to still be young when the Third Invasion fleet arrives at the Formic home worlds."Mazer in Prison" 81 BX * Hyrum Graff is born.The Authorized Ender Companion c. 47 BX * Mazer Rackham considers not returning to Earth, but after speaking with Hyrum Graff he orders the International Fleet to give Graff the authority to create Battle School. The Fleet agrees, and Mazer turns his ship around to go back to Earth. 15 BX * Peter Wiggin is born.''Ender's Game'' 13 BX * Valentine Wiggin is born. 11 BX * Ender Wiggin is born. c. 9 BX * Dabeet Ochoa is born.''Children of the Fleet'' 6 BX * Bean is born.''Ender's Shadow'' c. 1 BX * Mazer Rackham returns to Earth. 0 BX * The Third Formic War takes place. ** Ender Wiggin uses the Molecular Disruption Device on the Formic Homeworld and all but annihilates the Formic species. * The League War begins and lasts for 5 days, concluding at the signing of the Locke Proposal. The Post-Formic Wars Era (1 AX - 60 AX) 1 AX * IFcoltrans1, the first colony ship, leaves Earth to travel to Shakespeare.''Ender in Exile'' * Battle School Students, including Ender's Jeesh, return to their home countries on Earth. ** Battle School is transitioned into Fleet School. ** Ender's Jeesh, except for Bean, is kidnapped by Russia under the planning of Achilles de Flandres. 2 AX * A terrorist attack on Fleet School organized by Achilles is foiled by the efforts of Dabeet Ochoa and his team of fellow cadets. 2 - 8 AX * Multiple wars take place on Earth between the Muslim League, India, and China.Shadow of the HegemonShadow PuppetsShadow of the Giant 8 AX * The Free People of Earth is founded. * Each of the respective leaders of the Muslim League, India, and China leave Earth to found colony planets. Their empires are divided up and eventually join the FPE. * Bean and three of his children, Ender, Carlotta, and Cincinnatus leave Earth in the Herodotus on a relativistic flight to attempt to live to see the cure for Anton's Key be developed. 9-41 AX * Every nation on Earth except for the United States of America joins the Free People of Earth. The FPE begins to be known as EarthGov, and Peter Wiggin tries to retire as Hegemon twice. 41 AX * Ender and Valentine Wiggin arrive on Shakespeare. * ''The Hive Queen'' is published and gains popularity across the inhabited human worlds. * Peter and Ender Wiggin converse for the first time in around 44 years. ** The Hegemon is written. c. 42 AX * Peter Wiggin dies at age 57. * The Hegemon is published and gains popularity alongside The Hive Queen. * Ender and Valentine Wiggin leave Shakespeare on a colony ship heading to Ganges. c. 42-57 AX * Theresa and John Paul Wiggin both die at around the age of 80. * Hyrum Graff is removed from his office as Minister of Colonization. 60 AX * Ender and Valentine Wiggin arrive at Ganges. ** Ender forsakes his nickname and goes by Andrew from 60 AX onward. The Starways Congress Era (> 60 AX) 200 AX * Sorelledolce is founded."The Investment Counselor" 60 - 300 AX * Starways Congress is founded and the Hundred Worlds are organized at some point during these years. c. 300 AX * Andrew and Valentine Wiggin arrive at Sorelledolce. c. 400 AX * The Exploratory Service allows colonists to settle on Catalunya."Renegat" 0-429 AX * Over 93 human colonies are established.Shadows in Flight 429 AX * Bean and his three children aboard the Herodotus encounter the Formic Ark and an unnamed planet. c. 500 AX * Andrew and Valentine Wiggin arrive at Catalunya. c. 1000 AX * Andrew and Valentine Wiggin arrive on Moctezuma and Andrew speaks the death of San Angelo, which becomes a well-known event. c. 2916 AX (1886 S.C.) * Settlers from Baía land on Lusitania and discover the Pequeninos.''Speaker for the Dead'' c. 2978 AX (1948 S.C) * Andrew Wiggin leaves Trondheim on the ''Havelok'', heading for Lusitania. c. 3000 AX (1970 S.C.) * Andrew Wiggin arrives on Lusitania. c. 3014 AX (1984 S.C.) * Han Qing-jao is born on Path.''Xenocide'' c. 3030 AX (2000 S.C.) * Valentine Wiggin II and Peter Wiggin II come into existence from the Outside. * The Descolada is killed off on Lusitania, being replaced by the Recolada. * Andrew Wiggin dies.Children of the Mind * The Second Xenocide is prevented by Peter Wiggin II, Si Wang-mu, and Jane. c. 3114 AX (2084 S.C.) * Han Qing-jao dies. Dates With an Unknown Era Muslim Civil War and Nuking of Mecca This was an event mentioned a few times in ''Shadow of the Giant'' as happening many years before its events. This would either put it in the Formic Wars Era or the Pre-Formic Wars Era. However, it was never mentioned in the First or Second Formic War Trilogies, indicating that it may have taken place between 95 BX - 8 AX. Descoladores Arrive on Lusitania The arrival of the Descoladores on Lusitania and their introduction of the Descolada to the ecosystem was mentioned as taking place thousands of years before humans colonized the planet. However, this may have occurred in any era except likely the Starways Congress Era. Although it must have taken a very long time for the Lusitanian ecosystem to settle into the way it is by 2916 AX, making the most likely candidate the Pre-Formic Wars Era, it is simply unknown. Notes * In The Swarm, the year was stated to be 2118 AD, equivalent to 97 BX. However, in Shadows in Flight, it was stated that Bean's ship left Earth in 2210 AD. This would put the the date given in Shadows in Flight at 5 BX, which does not line up with the rest of the timeline. Hence, the more recently-published date of 2118 is considered canon on this wiki while the date from Shadows in Flight is not. * Dates retrieved from Speaker for the Dead and onward are calculated by subtracting or adding the date or years given to or from the Starways Calendar date equivalent to 3000 AX (1970 S.C.). This date is accurate because while the date of the founding of Starways Congress has changed, the 3,000 year difference between Ender's Game and Speaker has not. Thus, we can use it to infer other dates in the BX and AX timescale. ** Note that while the 3,000 year timescale is very likely to be an estimation and not the actual number of years to have passed, it is the only reliable data point to base dates off of. References Category:Enderverse Category:Events